Anthony (Character)
name=anthony species=blue jay family= mordecai(brother) status= alive first appearance= anthony friends=mordecai rigby benson skips mitch(sometimes) hive five pops, Crossover enemies= mordecai(formely) barranco age= 12(formerly) 13 Anthony "Tony" Lune is younger brother of Mordecai and 10,000x more smarter than anyone in the Regular Show fanon. In Anthony's Side Story, he became Bird Warrior Soldier He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Drive from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. History Anthony is a brother of mordecai which is 12 years old(now as a thirteen year old in the episode a fork) with a big brain a bit bigger he came to the park for to spend the night as being followed he takes revenge on mordecai and becomes metal mordecai as he realize after mordecai said sorry Anthony reverts back to himself and he said sorry instead he also apologize to mordecai for stealing his friends so he decided to work for the park. Appearance He wears glasses. Personailty He is super smartest. Relationships Mordecai Anthony is Mordecai's younger brother. Meta-Crisis Mordecai Anthony is Meta-Crisis Mordecai's younger brother. X-PO X-PO is Anthony's new robotic assistant. Kassidy Vale Kassidy is Anthony's classmate and friend since high school. Bird Warrior Soldier Arsenal *Blue Blade Weapons *Physics Gun *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver Ya2fcx4ynow01.jpg|Infinity Power Glove Commission eg201 shocker gauntlet by aiyeahhs-d7tbzo9.jpg|Anthony's EG201 SHOCKER Gauntlet Jedi lightsaber 34 by jedimsieer.png|Anthony's Lightsaber Physics Gun.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver12 by elkaddalek-d509c17.jpg|Anthony, Chance, Toothpick Sally and Recap's Sonic Screwdrivers Vehicles *Motorcycle GS500F Side Shot.JPG|Anthony's Motorcycle Quotes *So how do you like your (realise they were gone) Where is anyone, ooh spagetti. (Eats spagetti) *Well, it looks like you've totaled my teleportation device. *Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into something. *Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no. *No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh. Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes. You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point is not coming. Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond the teleportation device. *Who ever done this might be a piece of DOOKIE!!!! *Prepare to teleport. *You made it. What happened? *Whhats- wrong with- this thi- (Blocked) *that sounds like a great idea *What the heck is wrong with ya (sees Margaret, Eileen, Audrey and Stan, Ned and Barker) oh please they haven't broked up with you they're just being friends. *whats a matter with you guys, oh they were just being friends *remeber that time where you thought some body was stole your girlfriend, never even happen(left) *Yes. System, locate Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Anita and Victor respond. *he's right there is no time for that *during the time heroes are idiots so know we presented a band called earth and irk that will sing, hit it jazz *(Moaned) They were not hypnotized, they just want to get rid of Nicole, Benson and Marge! *Wow, Benson, that place looks amazing. *someday she'll marry my brother *Now then, heres the final part. *That would be success to learn. *In the mean time, nothing would dare to ruin it. *Back off you! *only one thing to do *I know that, anthobots show yourself an army *thanks for saying that kid of thing, now to get the anthobot guards to guard the entrance to the base *A Killer Robot is here to elimnate Mordecai sent by the Empire. *hey guys *so uh what ya been doing *right anyware i'll check something from your closet(sees the power broken in half) wow(grabs the 2 pieces) *(lying) uhh no i was just probably throw to the trash can *suckers now to put this back together *well you should've said please anyware *man skips mr.power is now my own keyboard and i never knew he would come back to life as his rebirth *yes mordecai and rigby heres the power *I can't. Scientist Dalek is controlled them. ("Heroes Disbanded") *Testing this sperm. *You killed-a my brother You sons of-a bitches! (Gasp) I just sweared, I never even done that before. ("Crawler Huntdown") *They're not just unconscious, they're in some kind of coma. ("The Clone Saga") *Curious. Roger, Jon and Homer are exhibit coma-like symptoms. But, Peter It's as if he's suffering from debilitating exhaustion. ("The Clone Saga") *(On Computer) Not much, Mordecai. Oh, hey can you believe Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally and Recap Robot are the new park members? ("Fighter Drive") *Alright. You could assist me for everything? ("Regular Portal 2") *No one can replace the real heroes. But, perhaps someday the Robot Heroes will assist them. ("The Robot Hero") *The Solarsaber is makes a thundercrack when clashed with another Lightsaber and a fiery whoosh when swung, is an ancient Lightsaber made of Solar energy that has a blade colored sunset yellow that resembles the shape of a real sword. It's energy is so hot that it leaves a faint white glow around the blade and it produces a lot of heat, and it can make any highly flammable object near it burst into flames. When swung it makes a fire whoosh, when clashed with another saber it makes a "boom" sound and the Lunar Saber is a rare, ancient white-bladed lightsaber. Unlike other lightsabers the Lunar Saber's blade is flat, thin, and curved to a point more typical of a metallic sword. It's blade glows as bright as a full moon leaving a faint white, electrical aura along its edges, it hummed with a higher-pitched whine than its more common lightsaber counterparts when the blade was active, and made a sound like a whistle when it was swung. The hilt of the saber has a black glow on it. The Lunar Saber was used by many of the older moon Spirits. Until it was lost in the tomb of the Moon Spirits. You must travel to desert city With this map and rings you must retrieve the Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and the Knights of Harmony shield and Arms. ("The Best Night Ever") *Wait a minute. What did you just say? *When did you get here? *I'm going to study at the Jedi Temple. I want to become a Jedi Padawan, like you and then someday, a Jedi Master! *Everyone's got a gimmick now. ("The Gang Civil War") *only one thing to do (the boys got teleported) *I know that, anthobots show yourself an army (there were billions of anthobots) *thanks for saying that kid of thing, now to get the anthobot guards to guard the entrance to the base (back outside two anthobot guards guard the entrance) *There are from the Negaverse. Who exist in a mirror universe where everything is the opposite of the way it is in the regular universe. (Hands Mordecai a Phase Oscillator) You must use the Phase Oscillator. A bridge to parallel earths. ("The Gang Civil War 2") *Yeah, everything's going fine. And no, I still can't tell you what I'm doing. *It's top secret. *I'm still not telling you. *No, you won't. Now, where was I? *Urgh, come on, guys. What is it this time? *Yeah, she was my classmate since high school. We doing those projects together. Including science projects. ("Anthony's Side Story") *After all, I was there. *Don't worry. We feel the same way, and we hope we can think of a way to help clear your name. *Of course. Friends can really help each other out whenever they can. One time he helped him out once after he had an accident himself. *Oh no, not that one. I was referring to... (The phone call is cut.) Hello? Hello!? What's wrong with the phone? *(Poked Gumball) Hey your right, they are fine, likely being in a good mood, are ya'll? *Sometimes, you feel like an outcast. But you'll never, be alone. Hope is the light, that lifts out of darkness. *Can't we take a break? ("Dan's Side Story") *Now, how can I help you? List of Anthony's inventions *Dimension Transporter *System Locator Watch *Split Mitters *Inter-Dimensional Device Trivia *He invents new gears. *He is a inventor and a scientist. *He is a technical adviser. *They have his clones/brothers are Hampten, Dexter, and Bob as their assistants. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Blue Jay